Technical Field
Example embodiments generally relate to a storage device and more particularly to a solid state drive and a computing system including the solid state drive.
Description of the Related Art
Hard disk drives (HDD) have been used as a data storage of electronic devices. Recently, solid state drives (SSD) including flash memories are being used instead of a HDD as a data storage of electronic devices. In addition, various researches are in progress to increase operation speed of the solid state drives.